The Way You Make Me Feel
by MomoDesu
Summary: A series of drabbles written for the first MonkandMiko drabble challenge: Feeling.


These were written for monkandmiko drabbles week 1: feeling. I couldn't upload them in separate chapters, so they are all here, I just marked each title before the drabble.

Enjoy!

V.

------------

It Must Be Love!

-----

Miroku looked at her, romping through a field of flowers with Shippou. She laughed and played with the child like she was a child herself.

A warmth filled his chest, yet he couldn't quite explain it. Watching her out there made him smile; her ruffled hair and smudge of dirt on her face, she looked so innocent yet so sexy at the same time.

He still couldn't place the feeling though. What was it? It wasn't lust. Sure, he lusted for her, he was a man. This was something entirely different.

Just being near her gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling. He even stumbled on his words. Yes, the suave and confident Mirkou became nervous around her.

She made him feel good, like his curse didn't matter. To her, it didn't. She made him feel like a normal man.

Every once in a while she would let him steal kisses, even sneak into her sleeping bag for some late night cuddling. those were some of the best nights of his life, just laying with her.

The warm feeling returned when she walked toward him, Shippou on her hip.

He knew it.

It had to be love!

------------

Is The Sky Blue?

-----

He had never felt so good in his life.

Last night he told Kagome he loved her. She blushed and confessed that she too shared his feelings.

He slept with her that night in her sleeping bag, and just slept. The feeling of being next to her, she in her pjs and he in only his pants, had been amazing; the feel of her hot breath on his neck while she was deeply asleep.

Sure, he had been with a lot of women, yet none of them could compare to the innocent miko he held last night. He was almost afraid to go to sleep in fear of it all being a dream, and in the morning he would wake up and none of it had ever happened.

But when he did, she was still there, waking up herself; still cuddled to his chest, legs tangled with his own. He was warm and comfortable, and he didn't want to move.

Unfortunately the moment was ruined when Inuyasha screamed for them to get "their lazy asses" out of bed so they could hunt for shards, that "the shards wouldn't hunt themselves".

All that mattered now was he loved her, she loved him, and hopefully that wouldn't change anytime soon.

They leisurely strolled behind the half demon, hand in hand,.

"Hey, Roku?" she asked, looking up at him.

He found it amusing she had already given him a nickname. "Yes, my dear?" he replied.

"After the battle will you still love me?" She sounded so innocent.

"Is the sky blue?"

Kagome smiled. "Good."

They continued to walk in silence.

------------

Touch Me

-----

He loved the feelig of her skin, of her hair; the way it felt when she touched his own skin.

Sometimes, under the guise he wanted to work at the kinks, Miroku would rub her legs; working his way from her ankles to her thighs to the edge of her panties, sometimes underneath, just to see her blush.

He would even sneak gropes while they traveled. Nothing slap worthy; just a brush of her lower back where her shirt met her skirt or little brushes on her thighs when he carried her if she got too tired to go on herself.

After all, what was wrong with touching the woman he loved?

Oh, and the feeling of her skin against his own.. Sure, they had been sleeping in her sleeping bag for weeks, but lately she had taken to only sleeping in her panties when Inuyasha went on his little visits to see Kikyo. How he loved the feeling of her bare skin on his own. He longed for the day he would be able to sleep with her completely naked.

Now that would be a happy day for him.

For now, little sneaks would highlight his days.

------------

I'll Make You Screamed

-----

Miroku sat at the well, waiting for Kagome's return. She had left two days ago and he had been miserable.

He missed her smile, her laugh, the feeling of her body against his. To get right down to it, he felt almost empty.

Now he knew why Inuyasha cursed exams. The longing for a shard detector was so much different than longing for a lover, though, that was for sure.

Without her, life was boring. Shippou kept him company during the day, drawing pictures to make him laugh. His favorite was still the one of Shippou standing over Inuyasha as if he defeated him, with Kagome in his arms sticking her tongue out at the fallen dog demon.

Nights weren't the same. Her scent still lingered in what had become their sleeping bag, but it wasn't the same without her in it.

Through his moping he never noticed the other worldly blue glow that came up from the well.

He jumped and screamed when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"And I thought Inuyasha screamed like a girl," came a dry voice from behind him.

Miroku turned to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll make you scream," he replied in a seductive tone.

She laughed and pinched his butt. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Kagome pulled away from him and walked toward the village, leaving him standing in shock; the groper had become the gropee.

------------

Children Of My Own

-----

Kagome and Shippou didn't know they were being watched.

Watched between daydreams, that is.

Miroku leaned against the wall of Kaede's hut, watching the two. Somehow Shippou managed to get her to play 'warriors' with the little green men she brought back from her time. She called them 'army men'.

He siled, a warm feeling filling his chest, imagining a few more children surrounding them, all perfect little children with his eyes and her face.

It might not even happen, but that didn't mean he couldn't dream.

They would have a little home here in the village. He would somehow earn money to provide for them, make sure they would have anything their heart's desired. And his sons would be curse free.

He was so distracted he didn't hear his name being called.

"Miroku!" He felt something pelt him in the forehead. Looking into his lap he saw one of the little men.

"Shippou! Don't throw!" Kagome scolded him.

The child looked down. "Sorry, Kagome." He looked to Miroku. "Come play, Miroku!"

Kagome looked at him, full blown puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, come play!" She winked at him.

He chuckled and scooted over to them. "Ok, I'll play." Leaning over to Kagome, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Vixen."

"Perv."

"But you love me."

"You couldn't be more right."

------------

Gone

-----

She was gone. Kagome was gone. She had purified the jewel, made a wish, and she just disappeared.

Gone.

He held her as she slowly disappeared, vanished into thin air. The tears had finally stopped, but the feeling of emptiness remained. Unlike Inuyasha, he couldn't just wait five hundred years to find her. He was a mere human, he would grow old, he would die.

Now that she was gone, life just wouldn't be the same. The sky wouldn't be as blue, the food wouldn't be as satisfying.

He would remain by the well until he wasted away, without her there was just no point.

-----

Kagome cringed as she touched down in the well. She made everything right, then just disappeared, her quest finished. How could she have been so stupid to fall in love? She didn't belong there, in the past. Her future was here, in modern Tokyo.

For a while she just sat and cried in the bottom of the well. No one would ever compare to him, he ruined her for other men. She ached inside, knowing she would never see him again.

Her only regret was she never got to tell him...

------------

A/N #2: Please don't hate me for the ending! It is up for the reader to come to their own conclusion. Maybe it will get some minds reeling enough to post drabbles for next week's monkandmiko theme. If you are a miroku/kagome fan, check it out. It is a lot of fun, and there is always room for more people. Hope to see you there!

V.


End file.
